ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2 - Restoration
Restoration (修復, Shūfuku) is episode 2 of SSSS.Gridman. Summary Yuta and his friends attempt to unravel the mystery of the city and everyone else's memories. However, more questions arise when a strange samurai arrives and tries to tamper with Gridman.https://www.crunchyroll.com/ssssgridman/episode-2-restoration-777757 Plot Yuta asks some of his classmates about the kaiju that rampaged last night, only to find out they don't remember anything. Utsumi tells him it's like their memories have been reset with the buildings, and points out that it seems like there are less desks than before. Rikka asks Namiko and Hass about where Tonkawa and the others' desks are, but they don't remember them. Yuta and Utsumi decide they'll go ask Gridman about it after school, and Rikka has to cancel her plans with her friends to be able to open shop. Akane hears them talking about the Gridman Alliance. Akane invites Yuta to the roof for lunch, asking him about the kaiju he was talking about. Seeing that Yuta refuses to answer, Akane apologizes for prying too much. She runs into her homeroom teacher in the hallway, chiding him for not watching where he's going, but he doesn't reply, upsetting her. Akane returns home and to her room, which is full of garbage bags and kaiju figures. She greets Alexis, who's inhabiting her computer, and tells him that their guest might be named "Gridman" and that there are three kids who didn't lose their memories. Meanwhile, Yuta can't get any information out of Gridman. Utsumi says that since there are kaiju, there might be aliens next, since that's a common trope in the Ultra Series. This causes Yuta to think about Samurai Calibur, whom he saw yesterday, and Samurai Calibur enters the store, katana bumping into the door on the way in. He explains that he and "the others" have come because of an approaching danger, and optimizes Junk. Utsumi and Rikka can now hear Gridman. Together with Samurai Calibur, they start investigating the five missing people using the addresses Utsumi got at lunch from the school telephone network. On the way, the other two notice that they can see the kaiju in the distance now. Visiting everyone's houses reveals that all the missing people died in middle school. Akane celebrates their deaths. Because of the heat, they stop to get soda, although Rikka doesn't take any since she can't drink carbonated things. Rikka talks about their classmate's disappearances, but for Yuta and Utsumi, it hasn't seemed to have sunk it yet. Samurai Calibur broke open a soda bottle. Later, Samurai Calibur offers Rikka 56-Blend Tea. Rikka talks to him about her worries and Samurai Calibur tells her that's why they need to fight. She says she wants Yuta to fight if another kaiju comes out to protect her friends, but when Samurai Calibur tells her to tell him that, she says she can't. Meanwhile, Akane finished sculpting her new kaiju, Dévadadan, and tells Alexis that she'll use it to kill her homeroom teacher, since he bumped into her and didn't say sorry. Alexis uses Instance Abreaction. Yuta tries to run to Gridman, but Utsumi tries to stop him, saying it's too dangerous. Yuta tells him that if he doesn't fight, more people will die, and when Utsumi says he's being out of character, Yuta tells him that "We're the Gridman Alliance, aren't we?" After a little hesitation, Utsumi nods and they agree to go to Junk. Dévadadan shoots another beam around the city, slicing through buildings, and a piece of building is about to fall on Yuta, Utsumi, and Rikka, when Samurai Calibur slices through it and saves them. While Yuta and Utsumi rush off to Junk, Rikka hesitates, before firming her resolve after talking with Samurai Calibur. Gridman tells Yuta that the only way he can materialize in that world is by combining with Yuta, as he is merely energy without substance. Yuta gets the Primal Accepter, which he can use to Access Flash and combine with Gridman. Just as Dévadadan is about to crush the teacher, Gridman jump-kicks it before jumping onto a building. Gridman's moves and colors are different, and Yuta feels lighter and can hear the people at Junk, showing the optimized Gridman. Gridman throws Dévadadan around and uses Grid Beam on it, but Dévadadan reflects the beam into Gridman. Gridman is pushed back more by Dévadadan's beam, and Junk starts its alarm again. Rikka asks if it has any weak spots, but Utsumi can't think of anything, so she turns to Samurai Calibur, who uses the Access Code: Gridman Calibur, to change into a giant sword. Calibur blocks Dévadadan's beam, and together, they use the move "Electrifying Great Sword: Gridman Calibur!" Using "Grid Calibur End," they slice open the kaiju. Akane, upset by her loss, kicks the computer. Rikka goes to meet up with Namiko and Hass, saying thanks before leaving. Yuta is troubled by the people who he didn't save, but Samurai Calibur assures him that if he hadn't do anything, the death count would be higher. The next day, Yuta is eating lunch on the roof with Utsumi, who says that as he thought, no one else remembers Gridman or the kaiju. Since it's hot outside, they head back in, Yuta wondering if there's a point to what he's doing, since everything will just repeat. He bumps into his teacher, who apologizes. Akane was watching. Characters * Yuta Hibiki * Sho Utsumi * Rikka Takarada * Namiko * Hass * Yuta's Unnamed Teacher * Akane Shinjo * Alexis Kerib * Samurai Calibur * Gridman * Tonkawa's father * Dévadadan Trivia * The OP and ED are introduced this episode. * The names on the paper Utsumi got with the missing people's names on it are all toy company puns. * The Gridman Rise is really similar to the rise in the original Denkou Choujin Gridman. * Akane and Yuta bump into the teacher in the exact same place, in front of the exact same sign. Gallery ep2.1.jpg|Utsumi telling the others about how there's no news about the kaiju attack. ep2.2.jpg|Akane listening to the Gridman Alliance talk. ep2.3.jpg|Akane asking Yuta to eat lunch with her. ep2.4.jpg|Akane after her teacher didn't apologize after bumping into her. ep2.5.jpg|Akane's room. ep2.6.jpg|Utsumi talking about how aliens might appear next. ep2.7.jpg|Samurai Calibur introducing himself. ep2.8.jpg|Rikka and Utsumi realizing they can see the kaiju, too. ep2.9.jpg|A picture of the deceased Sakiru Tonkawa. ep2.10.jpg|The 56-Blend Tea Samurai Calibur offers Rikka. ep2.11.jpg|Akane's sculpture of Dévadadan. ep2.12.jpg|Akane's surveillance drone. ep2.13.jpg|Yuta doing Access Flash. ep2.14.jpg|Gridman appearing at the scene. ep2.15.jpg|Samurai Calibur saying his Access Code. ep2.16.jpg|Gridman with Samurai Calibur. ep2.17.jpg|Akane watching Yuta and her teacher. References Category:SSSS.Gridman